Melody of The Moon
by AHumbleCritic
Summary: Leaning in ever so slightly their eyes locked, their souls embraced, both of their hearts buzzed like electricity. Peter's rough chapped lips met Melissa's plump rosy red ones. The kiss was pure with passion, time and space seem to stop just to stare at the perfect match. The moon laced them in it's silvery light as they held one another. PeterxMelissa R&R!
1. The Date

Exhaling deeply Melissa McCall shook her head, she felt as giddy as a high school girl on her first date. Putting the last touches to her hair the doorbell rang...again, "Scott for the love of God, please!" She called out to her son who was starring at the door vacantly, "Aren't you going to invite him in?" She shifted back to the bathroom and splashed a little more make-up onto her face. Being as perfect as she could get she then began her frantic search for her purse, "Just a second, sorry!" Melissa's heart hit her stomach as the sour memories or her ex-husband, Rafael, waiting on her. He always had a crude demeanor about him and was drunk every night, but she was the only one who had ever paid the price for his mistakes.

_'I'm late, Rafael is going to kill me!' Melissa thought as she looked down at the mess she was in._  
_'Crack!'_  
_Melissa's head smashed the kitchen counter, trying to regain her focus as she toppled onto the floor she looked up and saw a monster...her husband. Melissa new better then to stand there and take the hit but what else could she do? Blood trickled from her mouth and nose, her hands and feet trembled as she glared at the worst mistake in her life. He screamed in her ear and backhanded her. Melissa, dazed and confused, saw her four year old son standing in the hallway watching his mother get beaten. Tears raced down her face, not from the excruciating pain but from the pain of seeing her own son watching her being treated like a dog but worse yet she knew he was next._

All those memories left as soon as they came, she walked up to the doorway and Peter flashed her his friendly smile which melted away all her fears. Apologizing once again, Peter and Melissa locked arms. His gentleman like behavior and sweet persona put a smile on her face.

"Mom!" Scott cried out quite frantically.

"Yes sweetheart?" She starred at her son caringly but slightly annoyed.

Mumbling forlornly, Scott met her gaze, "Have a good time."

Feeling quite touched by his protective instincts, Melissa simply nodded with a twinkle in her eyes.

Peter escorted her to his car, opened the door and closed it gently but just as she settled in he was already buckled up and read to go. Peter was quick, agile and very graceful for his age which slightly startled Melissa.

Butterflies twirled and danced in her stomach as the night began, Peter shifted the car into drive as they steered into the night.

Hypnotized by his charm, every time he looked at her she felt like she was floating which in the end left her glowing. Peter seemed as if he was from a whole other planet, a different dimension even. She had never met anyone like him, and more likely never again.

Snapping her from her thoughts, Melissa watched quietly as the exit for the restaurant passed. From her experience men hated being corrected, frantically she began trying to think of ways to tell Peter.

"Everything alright?" His soothing voice startled her.

"Yes," Melissa bit her lip, "Except I think we maybe missed out turn for the restaurant."

"Well I'll pull over and maybe you can map it on your phone," He simply nodded and pulled the car over.

Melissa went straight to work, as she began pressing buttons she felt Peter's eyes starring down at her. Looking up she met his sadistic gaze, she could see his desire for her as if he hungered for her, growing slightly embarrassed a giggle escaped Melissa's lips, "What?"

"I was just noticing you have the most perfect skin, it's flawless."

A storm of mixed emotions tore through her body and soul, "That's a new one on me," Melissa welcomed compliments but nothing more.

Peter didn't seem deterred, "Do you mind?" He caressed her he face softly.

His touch was magnetizing, her heart seem to lurch forward as a dead part of her woke up and had never felt so alive. Slowly both leaned in but Melissa's phone dropper from her nerveless fingers.

"Oh sorry," Melissa tore away from their entanglement and bent down to pick up her phone along with her common sense. She seemingly failed to notice the glow of the moon revealing red crimson eyes and barring fangs protruding from Peter's lips. Sitting back up with a smile, "Everything okay?" She shifted uneasily.

Peter's eyes were fixed on the road, "Perfect, just perfect," He said seeming slightly amused by her question, "Best time I've had in at least six years."

Feeling more assured about not only herself but Peter as well, she settled down and they were off.

Approaching the restaurant, Peter escorted Melissa inside. Reservations, fine dining and a candle lit dinner laid ahead for them.

As they sat down Peter's eyes locked onto the flame, as it flickered and danced his bright blue eyes stared vacantly at the fire.

_'Whoosh!'_

Melissa blew it out.

Peter looked up at her, his eyes were filled with fear, "I..." He stuttered.

"I'm so sorry," She whispered and placed her hand on his, "Are you okay?" Melissa's voice came out like honey, she knew full well what had happened to Peter, she knew all about the house fire and how he was the only survivor but he had payed a deadly price to live.

Rubbing his face and shaking his head Peter sighed, "I was your patient for six years, I'm not wounded anymore so you can stop looking at me as if I am."

Melissa was slightly shocked but knew he was right.

Peter's personality shifted and he was quickly back to his charismatic self, "Shall we order?" He picked up the menu with a smirk.

Melissa smiled, "Of course."

"What can I get you for drink?" The Waiter approached, looking down at the candle he pulled out a lighter.

"No!" Melissa shook her head with a forced smile, "It's okay."

The snooty waiter looked half offended and the other half very unamused, "Again, what can I get you both for a drink?"

"A couple of glasses of your finest wine," Peter smiled.

The waiter nodded and left.

Melissa looked at the delicious choices and then the horrifying prices, "Wow," She mumbled.

"Something wrong?" Peter's keen ears picked up the slightest whisper.

"No, not at all," Melissa shook her head.

The Waiter approached once again and passed them their drinks, "Now what can I get you?" He pulled out a pen and paper.

"I'll have the filet mignon," Peter nodded.

"A salad please," Melissa smiled.

Peter looked at her unimpressed, "What do you really want?"

Melissa bit her lip, "The steak marinade then."

The waiter nodded and left.

An awkward silence followed as both stared at one another quietly.

"How long have you been a nurse?" Peter finally spoke up.

"Mm, about ten years," Melissa smiled.

Peter looked impressed, "Do you enjoy it?"

"Very much so, what's better then saving lives?"

"Good question," Peter laughed.

"So what do you do for a living?"

Peter shrugged, "Investments."

Melissa smirked, "Sounds...interesting?"

"Hardly," Peter scoffed.

"Do you have any family in Beacon Hills?"

"My nephew," Peter responded in a cold tone, "And you?"

"Just Scott."

"He seems to have the man of the house routine down pat," Peter chuckled.

"Oh yes," Melissa nodded, "It's a long story."

"And a longer night lays ahead of us," Peter gestured, "You need not hide anything from me Melissa."

"Me and Scott's father, Rafael, were high school sweethearts. We got into a little um _trouble_ and hastily got married," Melissa shrugged, "It didn't last."

Peter looked at her compassionately, even with out words his silence asked for the full story.

Melissa quickly found herself telling him the whole story, she could have sworn his eyes flashed red when she mentioned the abuse but figured it was just the lighting, she didn't realize how much she craved a listening ear. Peter's poker face was unreadable, she couldn't tell if he cared, if he was bored or if he had something to say. Melissa stopped talking.

"And?" Peter urged her to continue.

"I'm just rambling," Melissa poked at her dinner fearing she said to much.

"Melissa McCall I am determined to know everything about you, I can be very relentless," He caressed her face, "My life as well hasn't been exactly peachy," Peter let out a heavy sigh, "For the longest time I felt not only my family was burnt in that fire but it burnt away my humanity. For six years, lying in that coma I could only think of revenge on the people who destroyed my life and even my own death, but now I think I may have found a reason to live for," He placed his hand on her's.

Melissa's cheeks became bright red and she was no more then speechless.

Peter picked up her chin, "Melissa, you are a gem among women, a goddess," There eyes locked as there souls met in a single most perfect embrace, "You deserve the very best."

Once again she had no words, Peter was beyond charming, incredibly handsome and the most amazing man she's met. All those lonely nights she had spent by herself melted away as she wished every night could be like this one. Everytime he touched her she got this feeling, her heart was beating so fast, she wanted it to last. Melissa didn't realize it yet but she needed him by her side.

Leaning in ever so slightly their eyes locked, their souls embraced, both of their hearts buzzed like electricity. Peter's rough chapped lips met Melissa's plump rosy red ones. The kiss was pure with passion, time and space seem to stop just to stare at the perfect match. The moon laced them in it's silvery light as they held one another. Both slowly pulled away from the other, but neither regretted it.

As the evening came to a close, Peter and Melissa stood at her door.

"I wish this night never ended," Melissa whispered.

Peter simply smiled, "It only gives us an excuse to get together again soon, very soon."

Melissa lips brushed against Peter's cheek, "Good night."

"Good night Melissa, take care of yourself."

Scott opened the door, his heart nearly pounding out of his chest, "Mom! Are you okay?"

"Never better Scott," Melissa placed her hand on his cheek.

Scott glared at Peter, "Can we talk...privately?"

"Sure," Peter shrugged off Scott's nasty looks.

Once out of Melissa's hearing range Scott's interrogation began.

"If I find one hair out of he head missing-" Scott scowled.

Peter interrupted, "If I intended to hurt your mother I would not have returned her."

Scott froze.

"Your mother is a fine woman, your lucky to have her."

Scott just stared, "I don't know what type of game your playing but-"

Peter interrupted Scott again, "I'm just a man who spent six long years in a coma and I'm trying to get back into the world again, good bye Scott," Peter got into his car, "Nice chat, maybe we can do this again sometime," He stated with a prick of humor in his voice and drove off with that, leaving a love sick Melissa and a extremely confused Scott.

* * *

**A/N: Why Scott didn't stop Peter and Melissa, I do not know, perhaps Stiles had a flat or his engine blew XD So anyways here is the first chapter to Melody of The Moon, I hope you all enjoyed it :D Please R&R and tell me what you think. Also feel free to tell me what you would like to see in this Fanfiction and yes this is a PeterxMelissa story. I look forward to your reviews and opinions. R&R - Candy**


	2. Just Perfect

"Hi, it's me Melissa...McCall um giving you a call. That always sounds really weird cause of my last name, McCall," She chuckled, "So yeah um, I was just wondering if maybe we could go out for dinner again sometime, or lunch it doesn't have to be dinner, lunch is good or maybe you would like to do coffee?" Stumbling over her words Melissa let out a heavy sigh," Or maybe your a tea drinker, I don't know. You know we could also just go out for drinks, um yeah I think I'm gonna need a few after this profoundly embarrassing phone call. So if this really doesn't freak you out to much after this disastrous call feel free to um give me a call," Melissa sighed as she put her phone away. Rubbing her fingers through her hair a smile slid across Melissa's face. The thought of Peter Hale made her heart skip a beat, her stomach filled with butterflies and she felt at peace.

Walking indoors Melissa, once again, let out a heavy sigh, "Scott, I'm home."

"Hey mom," Scott smiled, he had overheard her from a far, seeing his mom happy made him happy but still concerned, "I have to go," Scott added, he was off to watch over Allison.

"Where too?" Melissa asked.

"Out."

"When will you be back?" Melissa stared.

"Later."

Melissa rolled her eyes, "Who will you be with?"

"Friends."

Melissa stared blankly as her son left, his vague answers angered her slightly but he was growing up she had to let go of him at some point.

_'Ring! Ring! Ring!'_

Melissa picked up her phone, "Hello?"

"Open the door," The voice on the other end stated.

Wearily, Melissa obeyed.

"Surprise," Peter smirked as he stood on her front porch.

"Peter!" She laughed.

"I got your message," He held his phone up, "I was in the area so I decided to check up on you."

"That is so sweet," Melissa blushed, "Crap, I'm a mess!" She looked down at herself.

Peter cocked his head, "You look perfect."

"You know where pretty little liars go, right?" Melissa replied teasingly.

"I have a feeling I'm going in that direction regardless."

"Where are my manners? Come on in," She looked around the inside of her home, "Crap! The house is a mess!"

"It's fine," Peter shook his head as he entered, "You should see my apartment."

Melissa chuckled, "Care for a drink?"

Peter shook his head, "I'm fine but while I'm here we could go out."

"And do what?" Melissa looked at him skeptically.

Peter shrugged, "What do _you_ want to do?"

"Me?"

"Of course."

"We could go get some coffee?" Melissa offered with a shrug.

Peter smiled, "Sounds perfect."

"Let me go change," Melissa looked down at her scrubs, "You stay here I'll be right back," Melissa went upstairs.

Melissa quickly changed, fixed her hair and splashed on a bit of makeup and went downstairs, "How do I look?"

Peter turned around and flashed her his perfect smile, "No words can compliment your beauty."

Melissa beamed as they walked outside to his car, the sun began to set and the stars started to shine as dusk fell.

"Tell me about yourself," Melissa said to Peter, "I barely know a thing about you."

"Hm," Peter mused, "Not much to tell I'm afraid."

Melissa gave him the '_I know your lying_' face, "Come on, cough it up."

"In high school I played basketball, I was dubbed 'The Best Offensive Player', " Peter kept his eyes steady on the road, "I haven't played in a while though."

Melissa smiled.

Peter coughed, "I didn't exactly do anything _exciting_ with my life, I was born and raised here in Beacon Hills," Peter looked at Melissa briefly but his eyes went straight back to the road, "But what about you?"

"I got married, then I had a kid shortly after that and I got divorced later on," Melissa shrugged, she felt comfortable around Peter, he understood her situation so she felt as if she could really talk to him.

"But you've been saving lives for ten years, including mine, might I add," Peter smirked, "Better then what I've done," His voice fell into a serious tone.

Melissa got the feeling Peter was hiding something from her, something important but he seemed to scared to tell her.

"Everything okay?" Peter caught onto her silence.

"Of course," Melissa grinned.

Peter chuckled slightly, "Well we're here," He pulled up to Starbucks.

Sitting down in the old coffee shop, Peter, sipping on straight black coffee and Melissa, enjoying her latte.

Quickly a playful conversation ensued.

"Oh!" Melissa froze, "Hold on let me text Scott and tell him I'm gone, I don't want him to worry if he gets home before me," She pulled out her phone and sent Scott a brief message, "Where were we?"

Peter looked down into his coffee, he seemed prepared to tell her something deep but seemingly decided not too, "Scott, how old is he?"

"Sixteen."

"He should help you around the house more," Peter stated.

"Well he's got school and work," Melissa began to defend her son as her mother instincts took over.

"Very true, he's a growing boy but growth comes with responsibility," Peter then paused, "I apologize, I shouldn't tell you how to train up your child."

Melissa forced a smile, "His teachers tell me he needs a father figure."

"Every child does."

Melissa bit her lip, "I just don't know what to do with him."

Peter placed his hand on her's to reassure her, "You'll figure it out, you're brilliant."

"I'm not brilliant."

Peter gave her the '_stop lying to yourself_' look.

Looking down into her empty cup, Melissa said in a hushed voice, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being here for me, being here with me," She whispered as her eyes slowly met his.

"I'm still trying to figure out how I tricked you into a date," Peter scoffed to lighten the mood.

"I'm still trying to figure out why you asked me," Melissa retorted with a smirk.

"Why wouldn't I?"

Melissa chuckled, "Would you like your list in alphabetical order or chronological order?"

Peter laughed then let out a very relaxed sigh, "Thank you for teaching me to believe in myself once again."

Melissa's cheeks flushed as she felt caught away in a whirlwind romance, it felt right. Her world seemed to have twice as many stars in the sky whenever she was around Peter.

As the night came to a close Peter pulled Melissa into his strong arms, he held her as if he never planned to let go. His arms steadily tightened around her, sweet and caring. She felt safe, for the first time in forever. Nothing, no one, could ever separate them. Peter leaned down, his lips brushed across her neck, her cheeks and her forehead. Finally his lips met her's, as they embraced in a flawless kiss. Melissa forgot everything but this moment and the overpowering love she felt for Peter. Her heart was nestled with his, and their souls entangled, everything was perfect, just perfect.


	3. Heart's Desire

**A/N: A special thanks for the lovely reviews I'm receiving, thank you for you guys' advice, tips and ideas. I will be sure to take them all into consideration :D To be honest I thought I was the only one in the PeterxMelissa fandom, it's nice to know I'm not alone XD**

* * *

"He's a great guy Dani but Scott can't stand him," Melissa sat at her work desk and confessed to her co-worker.

"He sounds great," Her dear friend responded, "I had the same thing happen to me. My daughter, Emma, didn't even know her dad but when I met Liam all hell broke loose with her. I finally fell into my motherly instincts and broke it off with him."

Melissa sighed.

"Emma was only fourteen and I was letting her dictate my life," Dani went on, "I went back to being lonely and she went back to all her boyfriends. I had no say so in her relationships but she had a say so in mine. I finally called Liam and he took me back, he understood what I was going through since he had a daughter, Catelyn, who was Emma's age. We eventually got married and now we have a two year old son."

Melissa smiled, "How old are you girls?"

"Seventeen, they act like twins now."

"I'm glad things worked out for you," Melissa stated.

"Melissa, you need to learn from my mistake, don't break it off with Peter no matter what. I was fortunate enough to have Liam understand me but not all men are like that. Emma now calls Liam dad and Catelyn calls me mom. Emma hated him at first and Catelyn hated me but once we became a family they adapted to life like that, so would Scott."

Melissa nodded, "Okay," Fighting motherly instincts and listening to the advice from a dear friend was difficult, but deep down inside she knew she was right, it was her life and if Peter could complete it then why not allow it?

Melissa eventually got off work and made her way home, her eyes were fixed on the road but she was lost in thought. Dani's word stuck out to her, this was her life not Scott's but at the same time she was Scott's mother and she was a mother before she was a lover.

_'Ding! _

Melissa looked down at the new text she had gotten:

_Just checking up on you, how was work?_  
_- Peter_

A smile slid across her face, it felt nice to be cared for, to be loved again. She felt safe around Peter, she felt protected, a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time.

Pulling up in her drive way and walking inside, Melissa typed a quick message:

_I had a good day, and you? _  
_- Melissa_

She put her phone away, "Scott!" She called out for her son.

"Mom, your home," He grinned but it quickly faded, "Can we talk?"

"Sure honey," Melissa sat down and patted the seat beside her.

Scott hesitated slightly but finally found his words, "Mom, you can't be around Peter," He stated pretty matter of fact, "He's dangerous, you just don't understand."

Melissa was slightly taken back but not surprised, "No Scott, I do understand."

His brown eyes lit up, "Good," He let out a sigh of relief.

"I understand he's not your father but Scott this is my life," Melissa teared up slightly but regained control of her emotions, "I have been alone for ten years, you have no idea what that's like and I pray you never will," Melissa said soothingly to her son searching in his eyes to understand where she's coming from, "When I'm around Peter I fell safe and loved," She caressed his cheek but Scott pulled back.

"You don't get it, your not safe!" He seemed genuinely worried for her.

Melissa went from soothing mother to quite upset with the fact that Scott _insisted_ she was _not_ safe around Peter, "Scott!" He acted as if he knew something about Peter she did not and it annoyed her. In a whispered tone a tear raced down her cheek, "You do not know him like I do."

Every part of Scott wanted to scream '_You're in danger! Run! He doesn't love you!_' but Scott held his tongue.

Melissa stood up, "I'm going for a drive."

"Mom!" Scott reached out to her.

"I've held my peace and counted to three."

Scott let out a heavy sigh as his mother walked away.

Melissa got in her car and started crying, cranking it she slowly drove away into the night. Her heart broke at the words of her son, her mind insisted on her being a good mother and listening to him but her heart cried out a louder noise that she listened too.

Pulling up to an apartment Melissa attempted to dry her tears, she got out and knocked the door. No answer. She knocked again.

"Yes?" Peter opened the door and looked genuinely surprised to see her, "Melissa?"

"I'm so sorry for dropping in uninvited," She began but Peter interrupted her.

"Come in," He saw her puffy eyes and could tell she had been crying.

Melissa looked around, his apartment looked immaculate, not a thing out of place.

"Are you okay?" His voice was filled with concern.

Melissa told him the whole story about Scott, oddly enough Peter was shifty by Scott's warnings but Melissa didn't care.

"Well your welcome to stay here as long as you like," Peter wiped away her tears, "Please take a seat," He gestured.

Melissa sat down on his couch as Peter walked into the small kitchen and pulled out a bottle of wine. He poured two glasses and walked back to Melissa, "Care for a drink?"

Taking a glass, Melissa let out a loud sigh, she was still in her scrubs from work and was just plain tired.

Peter kneeled down and gently untied her sneakers and put them aside, his lips brushed against her knee and his hands rubbed her thigh.

Melissa looked down at him, a weak smile was planted upon her face and a small whispered escaped her lips, "Thanks."

Peter leaned up, his lips brushed across her neck, her cheeks and her forehead. Finally his lips met her's, as they embraced in a flawless kiss. They steadily drifted to Peter's bed when Peter stopped. He gazed down at her as the silvery moonlight gently laced her in a fluorescent glow. His hands felt warm as they caressed her back, her shoulders and her face.

"I belong to you," He whispered in her ear, "But only if this is what you want."

Melissa could scarcely breathe, "I do want it," She pulled him in even closer and returned his kisses with her own.

Peter and Melissa's eyes locked as their souls met and became one. Time and space itself seemed to have vanished as Melissa lost herself in Peter's love. Melissa wept with sheer joy as she revealed the safety and warmth of his arms, awestruck by the wonder of perfectly belonging to each other alone. Peter was now vulnerable with her seemingly for the first time and she with him.

On that glorious night Melissa belonged to Peter and no other, the man she loved and he belonged to her. She lay content as the moon crawled across the sky and sank below the horizon.

"I want to be with you, this way forever," Peter played with her hair, "Every night, the same way we are right now."

Tears slowly escaped and raced down her cheeks as her brown eyes sparkled but not a word slipped from her mouth.

Peter leaned down and kissed each teardrop.

"I love you Peter Hale, I love you so much."

* * *

**A/N: Some sexy PeterxMelissa moment, hopefully it was not OOC / Anyways Scott will be worried to death his mom was gone all night XD I hope you all like this so please R&R and tell me what you think. Feel free to share your ideas because this is not just my story but this is all my loyal readers story ^^ **


	4. Pit of Fear

**A/N: Once again thank you for all the lovely reviews, I intend to keep improving to all of your approval :)  
**

* * *

Melissa stirred slightly, she had drifted back to sleep since earlier, she had a long night. Her eyes danced around the room, it appeared to be late morning but she was at peace. Looking about, Peter was gone, she sat up slightly and used the quilt to cover herself. Melissa got dressed rather slowly and walked out and saw Peter sitting in his chair calmly, "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so peaceful when you sleep," Peter approached her and caressed her face intimately.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" Melissa blushed.

Peter smirked, "Go ahead."

The warm water gently ran over her entire body, she felt so relaxed. The memories of the past night flooded through her like a crashing wave, Melissa felt surprisingly happy though. Rubbing her hand on her neck a small bite mark, a hickey, nothing to be worried about but something felt off about it. A new sensation seem to flow through her veins, she felt stronger then before but she figured it was the excitement and adrenaline from the night before.

Melissa dried herself off and got dressed, walking out of the bathroom and rubbing her neck she grabbed her purse and looked at her phone, she had about fifty text messages and at twenty miss calls all from Scott, "Oh no!" Melissa shouted, her motherly instincts kicked back in, "Scott!" She wailed.

Peter sighed as if he didn't want her to go but then spoke up, "He doesn't know your here?"

"No!"

Peter snickered inwardly at the thought.

"I have to go!" Melissa stammered as she made her way to the door.

Peter whisked her into his arms and planted a brief but passionate kiss, his blue eyes fell upon her bite, he fingered it with slight confusion and caution, "I'll uh stop by later to check up on you," He said as he pulled himself away from her.

She smiled, "I'd like that."

Her ignorance was bliss as she did not realize the imminent danger she was in, Peter, whoever, did.

Melissa sped home, walking up to the porch, Scott burst through the door, "Mom!"

"Scott," Melissa felt awkward about the situation with Peter but failed to mention it to Scott.

"Where were you?" He embraced her.

"Um I went out -" Melissa mumbled, she knew Scott would explode with anger if she told him she was with Peter, "- with Peter."

Scott froze but quickly began asking questions, "What happened? Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Melissa shook her head, "Peter just provided a listening ear is all," Melissa didn't go into detail, she didn't have to after all.

Her son looked full of concern but said nothing.

"I'm gonna go change and uh," Melissa searched for her words, "And um take a nap."

Scott nodded, "I'm going out with Stiles."

"Be safe."

Scott chuckled inwardly on the words '_be safe_' nothing he ever did was safe.

Melissa changed and crawled in bed and gently floated away to the realm of dreams.

* * *

Peter couldn't stop thinking about the bite mark on Melissa, he had to check up on her, "_What have I done_?" He thought to himself. His mind darted in many different directions, "_She's strong, she'll survive,_" He mused, "_Of course Derek thought Paige was strong and she..._" He paused, "_I can't afford to think like that_," He told himself inwardly. Peter looked out the window of his apartment, his plan was being flushed down the toilet. It started out simple, use Scott's mother to make Scott join his pack, Scott was under the threat of his mother becoming a werewolf but if Peter had turned her accidentally his plan would simply fade. Peter felt torn, but not because of his plan, he felt ashamed with himself for using Melissa, "_Do I actually like her_?" He pulled back from his thoughts, "_No! She is no more then a pawn in my game_," He lied to himself, "_Just a pawn_."

* * *

"She spent the night with Peter," Scott's eyes fixated on the ground as he confessed to Stiles.

"So did they um..." Stiles tried to find the right term to confront Scott with.

"I don't know! I hope not."

"Why would she even go over to his house?" Stiles gaped.

Scott bit his lip, "We got in a fight, I tried to convince her Peter was evil."

"I take it that it didn't go well," He shook his head.

"Ya think?!" Scott snapped again.

"What are you going to do?"

"I haven't figured that part out yet," Scott acknowledged his fears, "Derek won't be much of a help but I now know I _have_ to take Peter down...for good!"

* * *

Melissa awoke to the doorbell ringing, stretching with a yawn she shouted out, "Coming!" She rubbed her neck but to her surprise the bite mark was gone!

The door bell rang again as someone frantically pressed the button.

"I said I was coming!" Melissa called out as she approached the door and opened it, "Peter!" She exclaimed and hugged him.

Silently Peter examined her _healed_ neck and finally spoke up as he pulled away from the embrace., "I said I would check up on you," He smiled but it seemed forced.

"Come on in," She waved him in, in a friendly gesture.

Peter walked in slowly but kept a sharp eye on Melissa.

"Coffee?" She smiled.

"No thanks," He shook his head.

"Are you okay?" Melissa could tell Peter was uncomfortable.

Ever part of Peter screamed as he wanted to tell her everything, he wanted to confess to being a werewolf and confess his vendetta against the Argents. He wanted to tell her about the danger she was in and what he had done to Scott. But only silence fell, "I'm fine," His voice came out sharper and more serious then he intended.

"Oh," Melissa almost seem to cower to the strength in his voice.

Peter smiled and it seemed the whole world stop to stare for a while, "I'm just glad to see your doing okay," He caressed her face. But on the inside fear boiled in the pit of his stomach as he saw the healed cut, he knew at that moment Melissa McCall was becoming a werewolf!


	5. The Monster Within

**A/N: Poor Peter arguing within himself and poor Mama McCall is gonna be a Werewolf...oops XD  
**

* * *

"Peter, are you okay? You look kinda pale," Melissa observed.

Peter shook his head, "I'm fine but I need to get going."

"So soon?"

"Yes," Peter made his way for the door, he didn't mean to push her away but Melissa felt rejected.

"I'll give you call later," She smiled but held her head low.

Peter just nodded leaving Melissa wondering what she did wrong.

Sitting in his car he hit his steering wheel in anger, '_Why couldn't I just tell her?!_' His thoughts rushed through him like an angry waterfall. He new only one place, one person, who may know how to relieve the curse, Dr. Alan Deaton.

Peter strolled into the veterinarians office, he may be worried on the inside but he cannot let it show on the outside, he was an Alpha and showing fear was a sign of weakness. Last time Peter had came in was to pick up Scott but Deaton wasn't having it and it ended badly.

"Welcome to -" Deaton turned around and froze, "He's not here Peter."

"I'm not here for Scott," His voice was ice cold.

Deaton's face froze.

"Nor you," Peter rolled his eyes as if it was obvious.

"Then what do you want?" Deaton's unmoving poster and unwavering emotions stood stone cold next to Peter's.

Peter hesitated, "I need _help_," The word "help" came out with hiss and angry tone as it damaged his pride to admit it.

"Last time you were in here you threw a chair at me _and_ your after Scott and you think I'll help you why?"

Peter exhaled sharply, Deaton was right, "Alan," Peter started, "You are my family's former Druid, for old time sake," He shrugged.

Deaton wasn't buying it.

"I have a simple question that needs a simple answer," Peter went on, "How can you cure the bite of a werewolf?"

Deaton was in fact surprise by his question, "By killing the one who bit you," Deaton found himself saying.

"Yes I know that," Peter rolled his eyes, "Any _other_ cures?"

"You intend to cure Scott?" The shock in Deaton's voice echoed in the empty halls.

"Not exactly."

"Then what do you intend to do?" He pressed.

Peter clenched his fist.

"They say, inject yourself with dead rhinovirus and it will kill off the lycanthropic cells. Rhinovirus is a common cold and can destroy lycanthropic cells when left in the blood, dead. It is most common in the nasal area," Deaton continued, "But that was proven to be fake."

Peter stared blankly, "Anything, I don't know, maybe _not_ fake?!"

Deaton shook his head, "Once bitten the only way is for the victim to kill the one who bit them."

"You don't have a spell or magic potion I could feed _her _um I mean Scott?"

Deaton looked at him curiously, "No but it would help if I knew the full story."

Peter shook his head, "Your obviously no help whatsoever," He made his way for the door but paused, he shook his head and continued.

Starring blankly Dr. Alan Deaton now had plenty of unanswered questions himself but the biggest one was, '_What was Peter Hale up too_?'

Peter drove long and hard, dusk began to fall and he knew he had to get to Melissa, his fist held to the stirring wheel so tightly his knuckles were white, he gritted his teeth as his fangs began to protrude as his eyes shown blood red.

Regaining his composer Peter banged on the door.

"Peter?" Melissa opened the door slightly.

"You have to come with me," He took her wrist and began walking towards his car.

"Peter! Stop! Let me go!" She fought him.

He took her shoulders and looked her dead in the eye, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

Peter then hesitated, "Do you love me?"

Melissa blushed, "Yes."

"Then can you trust me that everything I'm doing is for your well being, for your protection?"

Melissa stopped struggling, "Okay."

"Get in the car," Peter looked up at the rising moon.

Melissa stiffened up but obeyed, "What's going on?" She asked as she buckled herself up.

"Your gonna think I'm crazy."

"That's okay," She smiled.

"Everyday for six years you came and talked to me about your life, you told me all about Scott. I've known you and your son for six years and I could telling you everything about him since he was ten years old," He stuttered, "I didn't pick him at random, I knew him that's why I wanted him in my pack."

"Your pack?" Melissa became very uneasy.

Peter looked at the setting son and shook his head, "My family was murdered because...because were werewolves."

"What?!" Melissa stared blankly, the seriousness in his voice startled her and she feared he was crazy.

"Now Scott wants to kill me for using you and for attacking Allison and her family," He kept rambling, "But her family _killed_ my family!"

"You used me?" Melissa felt heartbroken, "Wait! You attacked Alison?"

"That's not important," Peter shook his head, "I bit you Melissa! The mark on your shoulder, I bit you!"

Melissa's hand rubbed against her shoulder.

"You're gonna turn Melissa and it's all my fault!"

Pulling into the woods and up to a broken down house, all burnt and mangled was the wood but oddly enough charming.

"Their here," Peter gritted his teeth, the moon glowed and his form changed into a barring beast of anger with fur all over, his red eyes glowed and he had barring fangs, finally he let out a blood curdling howl.

"Peter!" Melissa screamed as he transformed, tears raced down her face as she saw the monster within and it scared her.

* * *

**A/N: Poor poor Melissa, I hope you all liked this chapter :D Please R&R**


	6. Burnt To Ashes

**A/N: Okay so this is the finale to Teen Wolf season one, the real question is...will Peter die? I haven't exactly decided yet. Also poor poor Melissa, she's in for a huge wake up call. Anyways thank you for all of the lovely reviews and keeping up with my story, you guys are great!  
**

* * *

The lumbering beast had a murderous look in his eyes as he vanished into the shadows. Melissa fell into the leaves crying but something snapped inside of her, everything perfect she ever had became a monster. For the longest time Peter was perfect and now he was literally a monster. She wanted to forget everything but she just couldn't.

Scott and Derek scrambled towards the house hoping for some form of safety.

"Hold on, hold on," Derek paused, "Something doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?" Scott looked around.

"It's kinda like it was-"

"No! Don't say to easy!" Scott growled, "People say to easy and bad things happen!"

Derek rolled his eyes.

"Do you think finding you was easy?" Scott began a ramble.

"Scott," Melissa's weak voice came out of the dark, she stared blankly, everything Peter said was true and it was killing her slowly.

"Mom?" Scott was absolutely surprised but then arrows wished out of no where shooting Derek twice and then a flash arrow blinded Scott, "Mom! Run!"

"I thought we were only going to catch them," One stated only for Melissa to recognize her to be Allison.

Kate simply replies, "We did that, now we kill them," To prove her point she shoots Derek.

"Stop!" Melissa yelled at Kate, anger rushed through her more then before, some stranger was holding a gun to her son's head.

"What? Who are you?" Kate took a step back.

"Something's out here," Melissa raced to Scott's aid, "Something huge."

Kate put her gun to Scott's head, "He's a monster."

"He's my son."

"Kate!" A sharp voice pierced through the night, "There is no proof he ever killed anyone!"

Kate glared at the man approaching.

"Dad!" Allison smiled forcefully but then hesitated.

The Argents began an intense argument as Melissa kept trying to warn them of Peter as she sheltered and took care of Scott and Derek.

_'Thud!_

The Alpha landed in the center knocking Chris off his feet, Kate shot wildly as he took her wrist, he simply tossed her onto the porch of the burnt home and then dragged her indoors.

"Peter!" Melissa broken voice echoed.

Unmoving, unstopping, Peter brought Kate into the reminisce of the old house.

Scrambling to her feet, Allison followed Peter and Kate into the dark home.

"She is beautiful Kate," Peter stared coldly at Allison as his claws dug into Kate's skin, "She looks like you but probably not as damaged, so I'm going to give you a chance to save her," Tears raced down Peter's face as he stared blankly at Allison, "Apologize. Say that your sorry for decimating my family, for leaving me burned and broken for six years!" Peter choked out his words, "Say your sorry and I'll let her live. "

Allison seemingly fought for every breathe at his sharp words.

"I'm sorry," Kate whispered.

Peter's claws dug deeper.

"Peter stop!" Melissa stood in the door way.

Pausing he looked up at her.

"Killing her will not bring back your family," Melissa slowly walked forward, "I know it feels right, I know she hurt you in ways I will never be able to understand but Peter...I know you, I trust you and above all I love you and I know your not a monster."

Peter seem to let go of Kate slowly but she had no room for escape, "Melissa you right, you will never understand," His claws fell into her throat and slashed her life out in a bloody rage, "I don't know about any of you but that apology didn't sound very sincere," He let out a sigh of relief, he then attempted to meet Melissa's gaze but could not, all the revenge he found himself plotting for six long years seem to fall out from under him as he let down the woman he loved.

Lurching into the room, Scott and Derek growled.

Glancing over at his mother and girlfriend Scott shouted, "Run!"

A fight quickly ensued, banging and bashing, throwing and thrashing, Peter seemingly fought the transformation but finally gave in. A monster dog creature replaced the man that once stood there.

Peter threw Scott through a wall as he stumbled back into the front yard, Melissa watched helpless as Peter gave into his monstrous form and thrashed her son and his nephew about.

"Hey!" Stiles pulled up in Jackson's porsche and tossed a vile of chemicals at Peter, in which he caught, "Aw no," Stiles gulped.

"Allison!" Scott pointed to her bow.

Firing her flash arrow at the chemicals it embraced into a fire devouring Peter's arm.

Jackson quickly followed and threw his own bottle causing the rest of Peter to light up.

Stumbling in Melissa's direction he looked at her with pain and sorrow etched in his eyes.

"No!" Scott lept in the air kicking Peter away from his mother.

"Scott!" Melissa cried as she watched the man she loved burnt to ashes.

Peter lost his step and fell quickly, reverting to his human form, he looked at his burnt hands as everything about him and turned black and shriveled from the fire. No words escaped his lips as his limp body fell to the ground.

"No!" Melissa raced to his aid.

"The...cure," Peter muttered, "Kill...the one who...bit you."

"What? No!" Melissa could see the searing pain burned into him, "I love you Peter," She wept.

"You'll turn, I can smell it on you," He gritted his teeth.

Melissa just whimpered, "I can't."

"You have too!"

* * *

**A/N: AHHH! Those feels :3 I'm so sorry everyone...anyways I hate seeing hurt and half dead Peter and it kills me to see Melissa so hurt by seeing him hurt. Hopefully I can update again soon, please R&R!**


	7. Life Mates

**A/N: Ask requested by miezmiez...nurse skills to the rescue! Thank you for your lovely review and idea and I am sure to implement your idea and be grateful for the positive feedback you've given me ^^ Also and additional thanks for the loyal readers and reviews, you are all my favorite people and I wish I could get you all a pony...but sadly I cannot, so all I can give you is more fluffy and sometimes not so fluffy stuff to read. Alas we can get to the Melody part of this story ;)  
**

* * *

The darkness crowded his thoughts, he felt dead but every part of him burned and ached, Peter Hale must be in hell. He could hear an array of voices chatting and talking about his condition. Noises made his head ache, when he tried to speak his voice was cracked and dry as his tongue cleaved to his mouth. Finally he found the strength to open his eyes, the lights blinded him and all he could see was a blurry white. Once his vision cleared figures, no people, came into view, "Uhh," He moaned and coughed.

"Hi, my name is Dani, I'll be taking care of you," A woman's voice broke the silence he longed for.

He tried to make eye contact wit her but failed.

Dani looked down at her clipboard, "Peter Hale?" She mused, "Oh my god! Your Melissa's boyfriend!"

Peter closed his eyes, it pained him to much to hear her name, he didn't understand why she didn't just end his misery and heal herself from the curse.

"Does she even know what happened to you?!" Dani seem to hit hysteria, pausing she regained her composer, "Well, Peter currently you are in the ICU but were having you moved to the Burn Unit," She explained, "You are facing a rules of nine which means your entire body is burnt, but none of your organs miraculously does not seemed harmed. We are going to have to do some skin grafts, our team consists of a plastic surgeon, intensivist, chest physician, general surgeon, pediatrician, microbiologist, psychiatrist, nutritionist, physiotherapist and a social worker. Do you have any questions?"

Peter attempted to shake his head no but it hurt to much, he just wanted them to let him die.

* * *

Melissa stared at her reflection, her eyes glowed gold, her teeth were long and sharp and her nails had grown into claws.

_'Knock! Knock! Knock! _

"Come in," Melissa shrunk back down to her human form.

"Mom?" Scott opened the door slowly and quietly.

Melissa didn't say anything.

"Mom..." Scott hesitated, "I can't believe I'm saying this but you should go see him."

Melissa looked up at her son, her eyes were watery and she found herself unable to meet his gaze, "I should have listened to you Scott, you tried to tell me he was dangerous but I didn't listen."

"Then listen to me now," Scott paused, "I could hear his heartbeat, his feelings for you were genuine. I don't think he'd ever purposely hurt you."

"Scott he _killed_ that girl!" She shrieked.

"Mom she was gonna kill me!" Scott couldn't believe he was actually defending Peter, "Kate has killed many, not just Peter's family, she almost killed Derek and me and I know she's killed others, she's a murderer."

"There are no excuses in life, only choices."

"Your right, his choice was to protect his pack, to protect you."

Tears raced down Melissa's face as she fell into her son's arms, she hated feeling weak and helpless, she always felt strong and unique around Peter but now she was back to being a single mom, but worst of all she was back to being alone. Looking up and drying her tears she took in a deep breathe, "I think I left something at the hospital."

* * *

Peter cried out in pain, yes his skin burned in the most inhumane way but what hurt more was the monster he had become. They way he had let Melissa down, and now he was left alone in suffering, waiting for Derek or Scott to come in and slit his throat to become Alpha was the only thing he hung onto.

"Peter?" Melissa's voice came out like honey, sweet and soothing.

Peter's eyes opened just to gaze upon her face.

"Peter, I am so sorry," She sobbed, "I love you and I can't imagine a day going by without you."

Melissa's lips were soft and seemed to fit his perfectly, like they were made for his. They were like butterfly wings that would ever so gently press against his and flutter, as though afraid to kiss him fully despite Peter knowing she easily could.

He felt forgiven, he felt alive, regardless the pain and regardless the previous heartbreak. Peter felt his muscles twitch from exhaustion, his limbs screaming for a break from the pain but he didn't care anymore. Often portrayed as tricksters and con artists, wolves have a family life that is more loyal and pious than most human relationships. Werewolves also, are portrayed as tricksters, con artists and most of all monsters in popular folklore, but Werewolves, like wolves, mate for life. Once their souls are entangled, once they share true love's kiss, once they acknowledge their love for one another they are bound to one another forever. An alpha male has his alpha female by his side, and they share dominance in the pack and Peter finally found his alpha female.

* * *

**A/N: So I not only did some research on the Burns Unit but also on Wolves, I do hope you all are pleased and more Nurse Skills will be expressed in the next chapter so stay tuned to see that ^^ Also, if Peter is the Alpha does that mean when him and Melissa officially hook up will she become a literal Alpha Female? **


	8. Never Alone

Peter healed pretty quickly, in between his healing factor and with the care of Melissa he was soon back on his feet.

It was a new moon, nothign but the slight twinkle of the stars lit the night but quickly it was clouded over by dark rain clouds, regardless this night was still perfect.

"So how long have you been a-" Melissa tried to find her words.

"A werewolf?" Peter shrugged, his skin and hair was back to being perfect and his smile, regardless the pain he was in before always lit up the darkest night, "All my life, I was born with my curse."

"Or gift," She smiled.

"You can always find a silver lining, can't you?" Peter toyed with her.

"I can always try."

Peter smiled gently, "You're so beautiful when you care."

"I was so scared I was going to loose you," Melissa confessed as she turned away, "I don't ever wanna feel that way ever again."

Peter pulled her in close, '_I'm lucky_,' he thought. '_So lucky..._' Peter's mouth was dry and all he wanted to do was to reach out to the woman he had fallen in love with and stroke her hair, caress her skin and just feel how solid she was. He wanted to ensure his eyes weren't lying to him, that she really was there and not just a spirit there to haunt him

"I love you Peter..." Melissa whispered into the night. Peter reached for her, his fingers foreign in his own eyes. His palms found her hips and he gently brushed his fingers over her skin, over her stomach and to her lips.

Peter stared them down before flicking his eyes to hers and leaned in for a kiss sweeter than any chocolates, softer than hundreds of roses and breathed out a more sincere proof of how he felt for Melissa McCall than any diamond ring ever could, "I love you too."

Melissa quickly fell into his love, she felt safe and happy, she felt strong and cared for but most of all she felt the untainted, undying and emotional bond they had.

"Wolves mate for life," Peter's hands held her face, "That means I'll never leave you. Ever."

Melissa wanted to cry, she hadn't felt so loved in such a long time it was overwhelming.

"Don't cry," He kissed away the single escaped tear.

Finally the rains fell, the bottom dropped, like the earth too wept over their love.

Peter and Melissa held hands and raced for cover. Once seeking shelter in a near by gazebo Peter just laughed and laughed. His voice echoed through the rains and Melissa joined in on the laughter, but the laughter ended when Peter kissed her briefly on the lips.

Melissa didn't remember willing her body to move, but in a few steps, she stood in front of Peter, their bodies separated by the wooden railing. The rain poured down on her, instantly soaking her hair and clothes. Melissa could feel herself lightly tremble from the cold and lifted her right hand to grasp part of Peter's leather jacket, stepping as close as she could to where the wooden bars were pressed against her legs.

Peter chuckled, flashing her his infamously perfect smile. He let go of the rail with one hand and wrapped it around her as though to keep her warm. Melissa rested her other hand on his left arm, searching his face.

It amazed her how human he came off. More often than not, she forgot he was even a werewolf. Forgot he wasn't fully human. Melissa brought her hand up and tugged at his coat, forcing his face down and drew his lips to hers in a kiss. They were bitterly cold and slick from the rain, but they brought warmth to her heart. When she broke the kiss, she could feel his warm breath on her face. It brought chills to her, wanting to wrap herself in that warmth. Melissa took a step back and Peter smiled at her, so much love in his eyes. He turned to leave but she reached out for him and grabbed his sleeve. In the end, she wasn't alone and never would be alone. If she needed him, he would be a phone call or text away. If she needed someone to talk to, he would always listen. If she needed to feel safe, he was there to pull her into his arms in a heartbeat. Melissa was never alone, and as their bodies entwined, dancing to the rhythm of the storm, all she wanted from him was to kiss her in the rain, kiss her goodnight, and kiss her until the world ended and time ceased to exist.

Peter then landed on one knee, pulling out the most perfect diamond ring, "Melissa McCall, would you make me the happiest man in the world?"

Tears mixed with rain flooded down her face, every moment of her life she dreamed of true love, not forced or heat of the moment. She searched for a man who could save her life, a man who would never leave her side no matter what and on this night she found that man, "Yes!" She exclaimed with passion leaping into his arms.

Peter gently slid the ring on her finger, and kissed her lips long and passionately. Melissa held his hand tight has the rain washed away all his scorched past and brought rebirth of a new life that laid ahead for them, a life full of love and passion, a life full of trial and tribulation but with hope and a strong will, a fairy tale ending.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gosh, I had so much fun writing this :3 Anyways Melissa McCall is about to become...wait for it...Melissa Hale! So happy about that, keep reading, keep reviewing and thank you for showing me I'm not the only one who ships these two, cause for the longest time I thought I was XD **


	9. Wedding Bells

**A/N: Okay I've run into a small problem, I have no idea how there wedding would be so I'm gonna wing it. It'll either be hit or miss, hopefully hit but feel free to tell me if it's a miss and that you are disappointed with the route I take. I do not offend easily, I enjoy reviews but most of all critiques. Keep in mind a true critique is not a lengthy compliment nor an excuse to flame but the true measure of good in bad in a story, so if you feel like critiquing my work...PLEASE DO!  
**

* * *

Melissa knew Peter did not want a big wedding, in fact he simply wanted to go to the court house and just have it notified but Melissa wanted it to be special, something she can look at in the future as the best day of her life. Preparing Scott for the big news was hard too, he did support her that one time but she doubted he could take these news lightly.

"Scott," Melissa put her right hand over her ring to cover up the truth oddly enough.

"Yeah?" Scott leaned in the door way.

"We need to talk."

"Can you make it quick? I have something important to get too," Scott shifted uneasy.

Melissa sighed, "Fine," She held up her ring finger and smiled sweetly, "Peter and I are getting married."

Scott felt faint, he didn't want to believe it, he couldn't believe it, "What?" He stammered.

"Scott, I don't expect you to understand," She shook her head, "But it's my life."

"Mom, I want you happy, I really do but...really? Peter?!"

"Why not Peter?" Melissa held her ring with a smile.

"He's a monster, he turned me and you into monsters and you want to marry him?!" Scott began to ramble.

"He's not the bad guy here Scott."

"He turns into a huge hairy beast with glowing red eyes and _he's_ not the bad guy?!"

"No he's not," She replied firmly.

"He attacked Lydia, he's out to get Allison, he killed his niece, he killed Kate and not to mention a bunch of arsons and my bus driver!" Scott shook his head furiously.

"Laura wasn't his fault and as for the rest- ," Melissa hesitated, "They killed his family."

"What ever happened to _'there are no excuses in life, only choices'_ thing, hm?" Scott couldn't believe what was going on.

Melissa didn't reply.

"Mom," Scott looked at the ring on her hand and at her glossy eyes, "I want you to be happy, I really do but mom," Scott paused, "Mom just do what you think is right," And with that Scott left his mother alone to think on his words.

* * *

"I, Peter Hale, take, Melissa McCall, to my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance."

"I, Melissa McCall, take, Peter Hale, to my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and to obey, until death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance."

Peter placed a beautiful diamond ring on Melissa's shaky hand, "With this Ring I wed you, with my body I worship you, and with all my worldly goods I endow you: In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

"You may kiss the bride," The Priest smiled.

Peter caressed Melissa's blushing face and pulled her in close, he pressed his lips against her's. Melissa beamed as she placed her hands on his shoulders placing a kiss on his lips. Peter closed his eyes and kissed back, feeling how warm and soft she was in his embrace. Peter and Melissa were now bound together forever, they would always be there to shower one another with love and appreciation at no matter what hour of the night or time of day. Peter found his life mate, soul meets soul when eyes meet eyes.

Peter's strong arms rested on her waste as they danced the night away.

"Are you sure you love me?" Melissa whispered.

"Uh-huh," He nodded his head with a smirk.

"Forever and ever?" She held him close.

"Your safe with me Melissa, your safe and it's okay to be happy. We deserve it, you deserve it."

Both leaned in and kissed one another passionately.

Peter grinned mischievously, "Will you give me babies?"

"Maybe," Melissa blushed.

"When?" He laughed.

"How soon can we get out of here?"

* * *

Peter stroked Melissa gently, his lips raced over her neck then met lips. His strong hands cradled her face as he he held her close. A slight gasp escaped Melissa's lips as she breathed out. Turning her cheek, everything was knocked out of her. She remembered what it was like before when he did this, but never was it quite this...intense yet beautiful. They become so close as neither held back there love. Peter's word's rang in Melissa's head, '_Your safe with me Melissa, your safe and it's okay to be happy. We deserve it, you deserve it._' She believed him, she believed she was safe and deserved to be happy, it felt good to be happy and safe. It felt good to be with someone who cared so deeply for her and embraced every second with her. Melissa was truly at peace.

* * *

**A/N: I do hope you all enjoyed it please tell me if it was a hit or miss, I was inspired by the wedding scene in the movie Enough, great movie, if you haven't seen it go watch it right now! Anyways I love you all! R&R!**


	10. Made To Love

Peter looked down at the wedding band on his hand. This is how his sister must have felt when she found her true love but all that has ever been good to him _anything_ that was _ever_ good was always lost. It scared Peter to think like that, everything and everyone he held dear was burnt away in the fire, for the longest time Peter too thought his humanity was gone along with the ashes but Melissa brought him back.

"Hi," Melissa sat up and look at her newly wed, who was sitting on the end of the bed.

"I didn't wake you did I?" He turned around and crawled up to her side.

"No," She shook her head, "But you should have."

Peter played with a loose curl of her hair, "You look so peaceful when you sleep."

"Well I dreamed of the full moon all night last night," Melissa shook her head, "Not peaceful."

"Yeah, we'll work on that," Peter look out the window and up at the sky, "You'll need to find an anchor."

"An anchor?"

"Someone who keeps you human," Peter kissed her nose.

"Who's your anchor?" Melissa grinned.

"You," He whispered and kissed her lips gently.

"What was your anchor before me?"

Peter's eyes went vacant, "Anger, Pain -" He paused and drew himself from his daze, "But it doesn't matter anymore."

"How do anchors work?" Melissa ran her fingers through his hair.

"Well," Peter sat straight up, "On the full moon we loose all self control, so an anchor reminds us what it's like to be human and it keeps us in control not the angry beast underneath, you need to find someone or something that keeps you human, someone who keeps you at peace, something that keeps you in control."

Melissa nodded, "And if I don't?"

"I'm going to have to lock you up in the basement," The sincerity in Peter's voice scared Melissa.

"Your kidding right?" Melissa chuckled lightly.

"Sadly no," Peter shook his head, "In fact you might wanna find your anchor sooner then later because girl werewolves go crazy _twice_ a month unlike boys who only go crazy on the full moon."

"Oh no," Melissa sighed.

"So Melissa Hale, what keeps you at peace? What makes you human?" Peter whispered seductively in her ear.

"My family," Melissa nodded, "You and Scott."

"Well were off to a good start," He pulled away.

Melissa placed her hands on his face, "You never _really_ told me, before the fire what did you do?"

"Horses," Peter's eyes fell downcast, "I use to ride horses."

"Well then, guess where were going," Melissa stood up with a grin.

* * *

Peter sat atop his nobel steed.

"Wow," Melissa smiled widely, "You look great."

"I haven't done this in a long time," He confessed, "But it feels good."

Melissa held her reigns tightly, "Whoa," She gulped.

"Horses can read your emotions, if your scared you'll make them nervous," Peter explained, "Just relax, find your anchor."

Melissa laughed, "Okay, okay, I'll relax," Melissa let out a heavy breathe, "Shall we go," She gestured to the horse trail ahead of them.

Peter road quickly ahead but then paused, "Ladies first."

After the long ride they finally returned the rented horses.

Peter had a huge smile on his face, "That was great."

"Yes," Melissa fell into his arms, "But now we smell like horses, big stinky critters."

Peter laughed as he wrapped his arm over her shoulder, "And here I was going to take you out to eat after this."

"I want to go home and take a shower first," She held up her hands in surrender, "You can join me if you want."

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

Melissa stepped out and dried her hair, "I'm glad Stiles is letting Scott stay with him for the week."

"My offer still stands on renting that cabin," Peter's voice rose over the steam and water.

"No," Melissa shook her head, "I want to be here for Scott."

"I understand," Peter grabbed his towel and stepped out drying his face, "You were mother before you were wife, so he comes first."

Melissa held her head low.

"Hey don't feel bad," Peter wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, "Now, where do _you_ want to go out to eat?"

"I have the strangest craving for a big old steak."

"Texas Steak House it is."

* * *

Sitting down to the restaurant, both placed their order and began their date.

"I was made to love you, to find you, I was made just for you, made to adore you," Peter stroked her face, "And I would wait forever to be with you, I'll keep you and never leave you and most of all I was made to be loved by you."

Melissa blushed, "Why do you have to be so romantic?"

"Why not?"

"Good question," She laughed.

Both leaned in and kissed the other, wrapping one another in their eternal love, because they were made to love one another.

* * *

As the day came to a close Peter held Melissa in his strong arms.

"I want everyday to be like today," Melissa sighed.

"Me too," Peter kissed her cheek.

The half moon rose into the sky as the night became poorly lit with twinkling stars.

Melissa looked up into Peter's eyes, "I'm happy Peter, I haven't felt this happy in a long time."

"I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever Liss," Peter caressed her cheek, "I'll be there for you through it all, I'll _never_ leave your side."

* * *

**A/N: I made Peter ride horses because Ian Bohen does and it is now my head canon, also this chapter does seem a little rough around the edges but I wanted everyone to see their "honeymoon" even though they didn't really go on one. Please R&R and tell me what you think, feel free to share your ideas and criticism, thanks.**


	11. The Rising Sun

**A/N: A little bit of time has passed since he last chapter but you'll understand why once you start reading so bare with me, okay? **

* * *

Melissa slammed her fist on the counter, "Your never around anymore."

"It's called responsibility Liss," Peter shook his head, "I'm the Alpha, leader of the pack, I have certain responsibilities to uphold."

"Of course you do," Melissa replied sassily.

"Liss, I don't have time for your sass and in fact I don't have the patients," Peter gritted his teeth, her unending nagging was driving him nuts. Something had changed in her, she become...different.

"_My_ nagging?!" She glared, "You don't have a clue what I'm capable of!"

Peter rubbed his temples, he never raised his voice to her before or abused her in anyway but he was fed up, pausing he drowned out the noise and focused on her heartbeat but something was wrong, dreadfully wrong. Without saying a word he grabbed her by the shoulders, "Sit down!" He demanded.

"What are you doing?! Let me go!" She cried out.

Peter forcing her into a chair she pressed his ear against her stomach.

"Wha-?!"

"Sh!" Peter interrupted her and shushed her.

Melissa's eyes were wide as she couldn't figure out what he was doing.

"Liss...you have_ two_ heartbeats," Peter stood up shocked, "You know what the means, right?"

Melissa stared blankly.

"We're pregnant!" He picked her up by the waste and swung her around, "We're pregnant!"

Melissa was so happy she started to cry.

"Sh, don't cry," Peter cupped her face and kissed away her tears. It all made sense now, why she was so moody and craved weird things, she was pregnant.

"I've been so cruel to you," She whimpered.

"Nah," Peter blew it off, "Liss we're gonna have a baby, our own baby."

Melissa hugged Peter tight, "How could I have not known?" She whispered.

Peter just smiled not giving an answer.

Just then Scott came in from school, "I'm home," He muttered, he hadn't been exactly enthralled to have Peter living with them, in fact he had been pretty miserable. He paused and looked at their smiling faces, "Is there a reason you too are both grinning like clowns?"

Melissa smile faded as she looked at Scott, "Scott, Peter and I...well," Melissa could find her words, "Were going to have...a baby."

"A baby?" Scott's jaw hit the floor, "What ever happened to protected sex?!"

"Not if your married," Peter scoffed.

"It's bad enough you married my mom but now you're...you're having a baby with her!" Scott shook his head furiously and raced out the door.

Melissa's eyes glossed over but Peter wrapped his arms around her waste and sighed, "He'll understand one day."

"I know," Melissa whispered, "I hope someday soon."

* * *

Peter held Melissa's hand tightly and kissed her forehead as a wave of exhaustion hit her.

"It's a girl," A nurse walked in and passed the beautiful baby to Peter who rocked and cradled her.

"This is my baby, your my baby," Peter cooed, "She's perfect," Peter passed her to Melissa.

"Bring in Scott, would you?" Melissa asked kindly.

Peter nodded and left, "Hey Scott."

Scott looked up, "Is she okay?

"Come on," Peter smirked and gestured to the room.

As angry as Scott was, when he saw his new baby sister his heart melted, she looked as if an angel had fallen straight from heaven and into their arms, she had perfect blue eyes and beautiful golden blonde hair.

"Want to hold her?" Melissa looked up at him.

"Uh no," Scott shook his head but found himself holding her anyways, "Hi, I'm your brother," Scott whispered then smirked, "Unfortunately for you, you're as ugly as your dad," Scott lied to the child.

Melissa laughed, "Well I think she's beautiful because she looks like her dad."

Peter sat beside Melissa and let out a slight chuckle, "I'll take _both_ those statements as compliments."

"What's her name?" Scott cradled the little one.

"Melody," Melissa beamed, "Melody Grace Hale."

* * *

Melody was a nocturnal baby, she stayed up most the night but was also a quiet baby who didn't cause much problems, except for when the moon was full. When the full moon took place Melody cried all night long.

A babies cry pierced the sharp night, Peter and Melissa rarely slept on the full moon regardless but Melody kept on their toes.

"I got her," Peter rubbed his eyes and stood up to go care for her.

"You sure?" Melissa yawned.

"I can't sleep on a full moon anyways," He nodded.

Picking up the child from her cradle, Peter rocked her until her cries stopped, "You okay Princess?" He cooed.

The one month old just whimpered.

"Shh," He reassured her as his eyes turned crimson as he looked at the full moon, a slight growl came from his throat but quickly stopped when Melody broke into her sharp cries.

Melody let out her howl for comfort as her eyes briefly flickered golden but went unnoticed by Peter.

"It's your first full moon," Peter finally sat down in a rocking chair, "You'll get use to it," He continued, "The full moon does crazy stuff to people, it's were the term _lunatic_ comes from. The full moon brings in hide tides and a lot of babies are born on full moons, you were one of them."

Melody looked up at her dimly lit father, flashing her gums as an attempt to smile.

"You come from a very special family," Peter caressed her face, "A strong family, a close knit family, more then a mere family...a pack."

The silvery light laced the father and daughter in a radiant glow. Peter told her a many of stories of her family and what she will become one day, the great power she will wield and the responsibility that comes with it. The curse she will bare and how it can be a gift if used properly.

Peter smiled, he had rarely done any good in his life but the bundle of joy he now held in his hands was just perfect, his life felt perfect. He was the alpha, he had a beautiful wife and a perfect daughter but he knew all good attracted evil, he knew light would eventually bring darkness, just like the setting sun and the rising moon, it was the cycle of life, there was no perfection that did not come with a cost. But Peter looked out the window to see the rays of light, the dawn of a new day, the rising sun and looking down into his arms was a sleeping angel.

* * *

**A/N: Aw, I hope you all love Melody like I do, she's my favorite OC currently, also if you have any ideas feel free to note me and give me advice, until next time, R&R! **


	12. Everything Burns

**A/N: The original idea for my fic was to write Melody's life story but I had to set up the background for her parents and it gave me a legit excuse to write something Pelissa (PeterxMelissa) so here's more of my fantasies, I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I love writing them :3  
**

* * *

_Four Years Later:_

"Scotty!" A shriek filled the hall ways as a little girl raced to the front door to hug her older brother.

Scott smiled as Melody's perfect blonde curls hung over her shoulders, "Hey Goldilocks," His big brown eyes met her sparkling blues. Though Scott would never admit it his little sister meant the world to him.

"Oh good your finally here," Melissa walked in the room, "Your fifteen minutes late, you know?"

"I am twenty-one years old, it's called life, I got stuck behind every slow person and caught every red light in Beacon Hills," Scott rolled his eyes.

"Is Kira with you?" Melissa added as she walked out the room to grab her purse.

"No, she stayed home," Scott shook his head.

Melody began to pout, "But I made her cookies."

"Well," Scott sat her down and snickered, "I'll just have to eat them all myself."

"No!" Melody cried, "Take them home for her," She regained her composer and smiled sweetly.

"You are a little tyrant for a four year old," Scott shook his head.

"I know," She smirked.

"I tell her that everyday," A voice came from behind.

"Daddy!" She squealed with delight and raced for the comfort of her father's arms.

"Peter," Scott stiffened.

"Scott," Peter replied with the same stiffness.

Melody scrunched up her nose and questioned, "Scotty, why don't you call daddy, _daddy_?"

Scott was taken by surprise at her question and he didn't know how to explain to a four year old they were only _half_ siblings.

"Out of the mouth of babes, right?" Peter laughed forcefully.

"What's a babe?" Melody piped up once again.

"A babe is a hot girl," Scott replied smugly.

"But I'm kinda cold," Melody shivered.

Scott and Peter burst into laughter just then Melissa reentered the room.

"I swear if I got payed for every time I lost my purse," She mumbled then looked up at Peter, "Ready to go?"

"Yes," He kissed Melody's forehead and set her down.

"Thanks again for watching her Scott," Melissa kissed her son then leaned down to her daughter, "Behave for your brother, okay?"

"Yes ma'm," She leapt into her mother's arms and planted a kiss on her cheek as Melissa returned the favor.

"Bye Princess," Peter patted Melody's head.

"Bye bye daddy, bye bye mommy, I love you," She waved as they left.

Scott turned on the TV and sat down.

"I'm bored," Melody sighed.

"What do you want to watch?" Scott exhaled.

"Daddy says TV melts your brain," She crossed her arms.

"I watch TV all the time-" Scott began but Melody interrupted.

"I rest my case," She grinned.

"Fine," Scott rolled his eyes.

"Wanna play Extreme Barbie?" She held up to dolls in horrible condition, "Daddy plays it with me all the time."

"Peter plays with barbies?" Scott burst into laughter.

"Well sorta," Melody shifted.

Scott took one of the dolls from her, "How do you play?"

"Well you put them through a bunch of test to see who's the most extreme barbie," Melody explained, "You flush them down the toilet, drop them from the staircase and boil them in hot water!" She squealed at the thought of mayhem.

"You're your father's daughter alright," He shook his head with a smirk.

"So...wanna play?"

"Sure," Scott said with a shrug.

After an extreme amount of insane test, such as, running the dolls over, jumping on them, and in one case lighting one on fire, Melody had had her fill of mayhem and Scott settled her down for a nap.

"Can you tell me a story?" Melody whispered in a sleepy tone, "Daddy always tells me a story."

Scott sighed and finally managed to tell her about little red riding hood.

"That was a nice story," Melody yawned, "But next time, don't kill the wolf, he was just hungry..." Her voice drifted.

"Sure thing Mel," Scott kissed her forehead then left the room.

_'Ring! 'Ring! 'Ring!_

"Hello?" Scott picked up his cellphone.

"Hey Scott, it's Stiles," The man on the other line said hastily, "We need you now, we can't get ahold of Peter and -" Stiles rambled.

"I can't, I'm babysitting," Scott looked into Melody's room just to see her sleeping.

"Dude, we need your Alpha crap, now!" Stiles cried, "I'm pulling up to your house right now, I can explain on the way."

"Fine," Scott made his way for the door, leaving the sleeping four year old home alone.

* * *

A sirens wail pierced through the quiet neighborhood waking all in it's path as it approached a glowing flame. The fire grew like a raging monster, angry and hungry, feeding on the life force of others, eating everything in it's path and leaving nothing but ashes behind.

"Captain," A firefighter approached the captain of the team, "The flames are to hot and to strong we can't get in."

"Is anyone inside?"

The man cringed, "We don't know."

Swerving into the driveway Peter and Melissa leapt out of there car, "What the hell is going on?!" Peter ran up to see his house burning to ashes.

"Is this your home?" A Firefighter came up and asked.

"Yeah," Peter stared blankly as Melissa began to cry.

"Is anyone home?"

"My stepson is babysitting my daughter," Peter took a step closer to the flames.

"The neighbors saw your son leave, we have come to believe he took his sister," The firefighter stated.

Peter paused, honing his sense for any signs of life amongst the fire, but his worst fears were confirmed.

"_Daddy_!" Coughed Melody as she sat in her crib.

"My daughter is in there," Peter whispered as tears began streaming down his face, "My daughter is in there!" He finally shouted aloud and began to race for the hungry inferno. The firefighters attempted to stop him but it is pointless to attempt such an imposable deed.

"Melody!" Peter called out, the blaze lapped at him but no amount of pain was going to hold back this father. Peter raced for the stairs but the fire had already devoured the stair case. In a mighty leap of faith, Peter struggled to reach the top without being ingested by the burning combustion. Racing to her crib, Melody laid unconscious from breathing in to much smoke, "Come on Princess, talk to me baby," Peter tapped her cheek but she remained unmoving. The fire gnawed on Peter's clothes and skin, in a sour attempt to swallow the pain he finally let out an agonizing cry, "Ahhh!" He moaned as he scooped his daughter into his scorched arms.

Racing out of the ablaze home he finally fell to his knees gasping for his next breathe as he cradled his most precious gem.

* * *

_Later At The Hospital:_

"Mr Hale, your healing nicely and amazingly only have first degree burns," A nurse checked him out, "You're a real hero."

"Where's my daughter?" His dry, raspy voice wheezed, "Will she be okay?"

The nurse hesitated, "She's in a coma, we believe she breathed in to much smoke."

"When will she wake up?" Peter's eyes darted around fearfully.

"We don't know."

"She's only four years old, she's to young," Peter mumbled to himself, then speaking up in a angry tone, "Where's the doctor?! Why can't he fix her?!"

"I'm sorry sir," She coward slightly.

"I want to see her," Peter stood up.

"I don't think your in the condition and visiting hours are over," She began to ramble.

"That wasn't question."

Peter sat quietly as the breathing machines assisted his child in her breathing, "I'm so sorry Princess, I should have been there," He ran his hand over her hair, "I was always told, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Melody you are so strong and I need you to be strong right now, I need you to wake up baby."

His only reply was utter silence and a few forced breathes escaping her lips.

* * *

"Mom?" Scott raced into the hospital, "What the hell happened?!"

"The house," Melissa sniffed, "It burned," She shook her head, "Melody was inside."

"Oh my God, what have I done?" Scott stumbled back from the shock, "Is she okay?"

"She's in a coma Scott," Tears raced down Melissa's face.

"Ugh!" Scott moaned and punched a wall, "I need to see her," He wiped away a runaway tear.

"No," She whispered, "Peter's with her right now and...I don't think..." Melissa searched helplessly for her words.

Scott understood what his mother meant to say, Peter probably hated him. He left his sister when she needed him and she could have died. Right now she's in a coma and she may never wake and it's all his fault.

"It's not your fault," Melissa lied and hugged him.

Scott stood unmoving, "Yes it is mom, it's all my fault."

Peter leaned out the door but then paused when he saw Scott, "Come here Scott," He gestured back to the room.

'_He's gonna kill me_,' Scott thought to himself, '_I probably deserve it though,_' He sighed and followed his stepfather.

"Look at her," Peter growled, "She may never wake up and even is she does the doctor says she will have scars for life. What was so important that you left _my_ daughter to die in that fire?"

Scott just stared blankly he could bring himself to answer, no excuse in the world could cover up what he's done.

"Tell me!" Peter grabbed Scott and shook him angrily.

Scott held his head low, "There are no excuses for what I've done, only choices," He glanced at his sister, "Really bad choices."

* * *

_Six Hours Later:_

Peter, Scott and Melissa all sat in the room in utter silence, not a single word would pass between any of them as they waited for it was all they could do.

"Daddy..." A once sweet and angelic voice broke the stillness of the room, "I guess I'm a babe now..."

Tears of joy raced down Peter's face as he caressed her cheek, "I guess you are," He cried.

"Why are you all crying?" She looked innocently at the tears that flooded the room.

"Because we're happy, we're very very happy," Melissa kissed her forehead.

"Scotty," Melody looked at her distant brother, "Next time, take me with you."

A smile etched across Scott's face, "Sure think Goldilocks, sure thing."

* * *

**A/N: Man my fantasies are dark O.o I do hope you all liked this semi depressing chapter also I apologize for not updating as quickly as I hoped I would, I spent all day shopping with my best friend and then went and watched the Lego Movie so this is kinda a last minute thing. Also this is how I decided to end it, so the end. They all lived happily ever after, I just feel like this is a cute sentimental ending and I didn't want the story to just drag out. However I do intend to write more Peter and Melissa stories, I'm just trying to decide which one I'm going to write. Currently I have some good ideas rolling but if you have any ideas note me, anyways this was a fun adventure, I love you all! I hope you enjoyed it, please R&R! **


End file.
